Justicia divina
by AleSt
Summary: La muerte es lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros, no importa si eres de los distritos o del Capitolio, un día todos moriremos. Este fic participa en el minireto de enero del Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **Justicia divina**

Todo es fuego, destrucción y muerte. Las explosiones han dejado tras de sí una estela de niebla negra y espesa que vicia el ambiente aún más.

El aerodeslizador, con el Sinsajo y sus camarógrafos, ha partido hace cuatro horas lejos del Distrito Ocho, lejos de esta desolación, de este lugar donde la muerte danza una sinfonía que parece eterna mientras el conteo de fatalidades sigue en aumento.

Escucho los lamentos, los sollozos agonizantes de mi gente, no soy capaz de distinguir entre aquellos que sollozan porque su vida se escapa de entre sus manos, o de los que lloran la partida definitiva de quienes fueron sus seres amados.

No importa hacia donde mire, la muerte está por todo el lugar, reclamando las almas de todos por los que ha estado esperando.

—¡Todopoderoso Hades, abre tus brazos y recibe a tus hijos que tan pronto han ido a tu encuentro! —exclama una vieja mujer de ropas raídas y manchadas de sangre.

La observo acercarse a los cuerpos que se han apilado junto a los escombros del Edificio de Justicia. Cierra los ojos de los caídos y busca en sus ropajes por el _óbolo_ que todos llevamos con nosotros desde el día de nuestro nacimiento. Una pequeña pieza ovalada de metal que no tiene ningún valor comercial durante nuestra vida, pero que cobra un especial valor en nuestra muerte.

Coloca el pequeño _óbolo_ sobre los labios de los fallecidos y recita en susurros una sencilla plegaria para guiar al espíritu hacia _El Barquero_. Varias personas se unen a su causa, sin importarles si están heridas o no, lo que importa ahora es cumplir con las viejas tradiciones y darles a nuestros muertos la posibilidad de pagar la cuota y cruzar el río hacia su encuentro con El Señor Eterno.

Aprieto con fuerza mi propio _óbolo_. Desde que tengo uso de razón lo he llevado colgado al cuello, como un medallón, siempre conmigo.

—Comandante, nadie consiguió escapar del hospital. No sabemos con exactitud cuantas personas se encontraban ahí —menciona uno de los hombres a mi cargo, su rostro es el reflejo del rostro de todos en el Distrito, cansado, desesperado, con la sombra de la muerte marcando sus facciones.

—Les daremos los funerales que merecen —es mi única respuesta.

Aunque no crea en el dios que los ancianos veneran a escondidas, ese dios todopoderoso, señor de las almas en el más allá, el encargado divino de ajustar cuentas y entregar justicia cuando hemos dejado de existir, si creo en la muerte. La muerte es lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros, no importa si eres de los distritos o del Capitolio, un día todos moriremos y creo que mi gente, esa gente valiente que ha muerto el día de hoy, merece un funeral digno de las tradiciones de este viejo y supersticioso distrito. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ellos.

—El día de hoy nuestros hermanos y hermanas han ido al encuentro de Hades, dios de la muerte y del más allá —digo y me quedo de pie en el lugar exacto en el que la escolta se colocaba en la Cosecha. —Esta noche cuando _El Barquero_ los lleve por el Aqueronte, Hades los recibirá en las puertas de los _Campos Elíseos_ donde pasaran la eternidad entre héroes.

—¡OH Hades! ¡Señor justo y eterno! Permite que estas almas crucen las aguas de tu reino y encuentren consuelo en las mieles de los _Elíseos_ —todos exclaman la antigua plegaria como muestra de devoción.

Si puedo creer en algún dios, creería en uno como Hades, uno que con la muerte imparte justicia.

* * *

 **600 palabras.**

 **Hades es el dios del Inframundo, dios de la muerte, así que la escena después del bombardeo al hospital me pareció la adecuada para mostrar tradiciones y devoción hacia ese dios si el D8 creyera en alguno. Por alguna razón no imagino a Paylor como creyente, para mí que ella es atea xd.**

 **Suerte a todas!**


End file.
